Total Drama All-Stars episodes
TBA Heroes vs. Villains he episode begins with Chef Hatchet walking down a prison's hallway as we hear Chris's voice in the background, narrating a fake Total Drama season that he has made up in his head. Eventually, Chef arrives at Chris' cell, visiting him for the first time after a whole year. Chef states that Chris' prison sentence for dumping toxic waste on Camp Wawanakwa is over and that he can leave, but Chris refuses to, saying that he has everything he needs in prison. Once Chef announces that the producers have green-lit another season, Chris changes his mind and resumes his role as the show's host. After the theme song, Chris, alongside the Robot, welcomes the viewers to Total Drama All-Stars, which is once again taking place in Camp Wawanakwa because Chris needs to be in a "familiar environment around people he loves to hurt." For this season, fourteen of Total Drama's all-star contestants have been brought back to compete for the prize of $1,000,000. After Chris' short introduction, the contestants arrive in a helicopter in the following order: Mike, Zoey, Lightning, Cameron, Sam, Scott, Jo, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Lindsay, Sierra, and seemingly Ezekiel. However, as Ezekiel drops down from the helicopter, the Robot's arm extends into a plunger which rockets the rabid ex-contestant away. Chris then says that there is no way Ezekiel is coming back. Now on the shore, Heather denies missing Alejandro after Lindsay taunts her, while Courtney tells Chris that he will pay for her dry cleaning. Much to her chagrin, Chris reveals that they agreed to new contracts, causing Courtney to voice her displeasure in the confessional. Chris reveals the island has been cleared of radiation, disappointing Sam as he only returned to get radiated and join Dakota as a mutant. Chris tells the contestants that the losers will stay in a run-down cabin while the winners stay at the McLean Spa Hotel. He then announces that, in honor of their All Star status, the campers are going to compete for the million dollars "Heroes vs. Villains" style, and then places the cast into two teams, which are the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures. Cameron, Courtney, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Sierra and Zoey are placed onto the heroes team while Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning and Scott are placed onto the villains team. Gwen is confused that she is considered a villain, to which Courtney angrily reminds her why she is a villain as Chris agrees. Duncan tries to cheer Gwen up by saying he is happy that they are both on the same team. However, Jo complains that the Villainous Vultures only have six members and are one member short. Chris tells her that they needed another seat for the Ezekiel prank. Jo glares at him, prompting Chris to place his robot onto their team. Scott wonders why the robot can't talk while it tries to get near Heather. She pushes it away and reveals in the confessional that the robot makes her uneasy. Chris explains that the challenge will be based off of a combination of the cliff dive from Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 and the Race through Central Park from Broadway, Baby!. He then reveals the first challenge, which is to jump off the one thousand foot tall cliff into shark infested waters and find the key that opens the door to the hotel. After retrieving the key, the diver will board a baby carriage where one selected teammate will transport them to the hotel where they will test the key. Chris then orders the campers to meet him at the top of the cliff, and tells Mike there's no time to change into their swimsuits. As the campers walk through the woods, Heather orders the robot to stay away from her while Sierra reveals to Sam that she returned to win for Cody. Heather and Jo soon enter a conflict while Gwen tries to convince the others that they should act as a team, causing them to reveal in the confessional that they don't trust anyone on the team. Gwen catches Courtney glaring at her causing Duncan to stare at her back. However, Courtney looks away, confusing him. Lindsay then tells Courtney that Duncan wants her to yell at him, but she refuses, by stating there's no point as he doesn't listen and then reveals she thought she was friends with Gwen. At the base of the cliff, Chris has the teams pick a driver. Scott, Jo, and Lightning wrestle for the position which Jo ultimately wins by lying about being a cart driving champion. Gwen tells Jo that she should be a diver instead due to her athletic ability, but Jo refuses and taunts Gwen about her status as a boyfriend kisser. Gwen then remarks in the confessional thst she didn't do anything wrong as Duncan was single at the time. Cameron, Mike, and Zoey are unable to decide who should be the driver, causing Courtney to pick Lindsay and pushes her into the carriage. The rest of the all-stars race to the top of the cliff with Lightning arriving first. Scott, Mike, and Zoey gasp at seeing Fang amongst the sharks as Lightning jumps and punches the mutant shark in the nose. Courtney quickly follows but the Vultures take the lead. Upon entering the baby stroller, Courtney orders Lindsay to drive, but she doesn't remember the way to the hotel. Frustrated, Courtney demands she'll drive but is stopped by Chris and tells her only the chosen one to drive shall drive. Courtney tells Lindsay to push and Lindsay asks her how to push, frustrating Courtney. Jo and Lightning agree to stay out of each other's way until the teams merge. The challenge continues as the keys don't fit. On the top of the cliff, Sierra informs Gwen and Duncan about the fans that hated their relationship, but supports them by stating love is love. Upon seeing Jo returning, Duncan tries to kiss Gwen for good luck, but she pushes him off the cliff as she is still troubled by the jock's comment. Sierra jumps for the Hamsters as Duncan and Jo head back to the hotel. Lindsay returns but Sierra jumps in before Courtney could depart, making the baby stroller heavier for Lindsay to push. Jo tells Duncan that he better not get in the way of her becoming leader, but he states he doesn't want to be leader. Jo is then shown in the confessional, overjoyed that someone finally appreciates her "killer zingers." The two return to the cliff where the challenge continues. Zoey kisses Mike on the cheek for good luck and he jumps for the Hamsters while Zoey flings rocks at the sharks to stop them from hurting him. Gwen and Jo increase the lead for the Vultures while Mike waits for Lindsay to return. Sierra disembarks the carriage followed by an injured Courtney. Jo complains about her team unable to find the correct key while Mike steers himself toward the hotel followed by an exhausted Lindsay. In the confessional, Lindsay proclaims she wanted to win the million to buy lip gloss but states the challenges aren't worth it. Sam and Heather soon dive with Sam being targeted by the sharks. However, both keys fail and Zoey soon jumps. Scott refuses to dive due to his newfound phobia of sharks and clings to a rock for support as Lightning tries to yank him off. Zoey boards the baby carriage, and the Hamsters take the lead. Lightning then accidentally knocks the robot off the cliff much to Heather's delight. The robot is then attacked by the sharks, causing it to explode. Most of the All-Stars' reaction upon seeing Alejandro freed from the Drama Machine. A bearded and shaggy Alejandro then pops out of the robot suit, scaring and surprising everyone, especially Heather. In the confessional, Alejandro exclaims how great it was to be free and how his legs don't function properly due to being in the robot for two years. Alejandro catches a stray key and is lifted onto the carriage allowing Jo to race back to the hotel. Zoey's key doesn't open the door and she boards the carriage, but Lindsay catches sight of Alejandro and gasps, asking when he arrived. Alejandro states he's always been at the island as Jo carries him up the stairs where they finally unlock the hotel thus winning the challenge for the Villainous Vultures. Chris announces that the Vultures now get to sleep in the McLean Spa Hotel, while the Heroic Hamsters have to sleep in the regular cabin and vote someone off. At the elimination ceremony, Chris explains that the winning team can now sit in the peanut gallery and watch the losers send someone home. Gwen awkwardly tries to apologize to Courtney with flowers, but Courtney is allergic to them and calls Gwen a villain. Chris then asks for a volunteer from the Villainous Vultures which Lightning is quick to agree to only to discover the reward is a chance of finding the McLean-Brand Chris Head by spending the night at its location, Boney Island in exile. Chris then reveals the new voting style for eliminating contestants which is by marking an X on a picture of the camper they wish to eliminate in the confessional. Chris gives Cameron, Mike, Sam, Sierra, and Zoey marshmallows, leaving Courtney and Lindsay in the bottom two. He explains that they are there because Courtney designated Lindsay as the driver which she was horrible at. Lindsay is voted off which she is excited about until she asks if she has to take the Hurl of Shame. Chris denies and throws her into a giant toilet called the Flush of Shame. Lindsay attempts to say good-bye as she is flushed away. Chris closes the episode and opens an umbrella as toliet water falls on the remaining Hamsters. Evil Dread Saving Private Leechball Food Fright Moon Madness Knuckles Up, Thumbs Down Throwback to Greece's Pieces and Million Dollar Babies No One Egg-spects Opposition Suckers Punched Wedding Crashers Throwback to Niagara Brawls You Regatta Be Kidding Zeek And Ye Shall Find Your Royal Heinous Throwback to Princess Pride Super Zeroes Throwback to Super Hero-Id The Obsta-kill Course Sundae Muddy Sundae The Bold And The Booty-ful The Final Wreck-ening